Northeast Pro Wrestling
by FootballCasey
Summary: Branch divided by 2 shows On-Edge (New England) and Super Highway (Mid-Atlantic) OCS are open
1. Wrestler OC APP

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Species:

Appearance (eyes, hair, etc.):

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Body-Type:

Wrestling Clothes:

Entrance Accessories:

Casual Clothes:

Personality:

Alignment:

Theme Song:

Wrestling History:

Pros:

Cons:

Signature Move(s):

Finisher(s):

Other Facts:

Twitter Name:

Gimmick:


	2. Roster as so far

On-Edge

 ** _Faces:_** Damon Wolfe

Xavier Bleu

Danny Young

Jamie Roddman

Seiko Kano

Fritz Finnigan

Chris Avalon

Harley Stryker

Azteca Loco

Benji Raptor

Aaron Elasser

 _ **Tweeners:**_ Paul Alexander (Mostly Face)

Drake Morris (Mostly Heel)

Alex Fontana (Mostly Face)

J.P Raine (Mostly Face)

Caesar Perth (Mostly Face)

Artulo Trujilo (Mostly Face)

Victor Faglus (Mostly Face)

Diego Milaya (Mostly Heel)

Teddy Irvine (Mostly Heel)

Quentin Link (Mostly Face)

Gage Slaughter (Mostly Face)

 _ **Heels:**_ Brick Savage

Eric Vandiver

Brad Hardstone

Vinnie Stanterino

Oliver Cameron

Reynold Weiss

Krystian Kyle

Howard Allenbach

Enrique Reyes

Louie Skyler

Raymond Schroeder

 _ **Female Faces:**_ Heather Storm

Bailey Miles

Elena Avery

Daneille Strutters

Krystal Flores

Alyssa Halstead (From RebeccaJolanneAumanWilson)

Shannon Yockey

 ** _Female Tweeners:_** Tonya Jade (Mostly Face)

Liv Beesley (Mostly Face)

Ebony Grimm (Mostly Heel)

Rachel Jacobson (Mostly Face)

Leona Dread (Mostly Heel)

Kailia Naylor (Mostly Face)

 _ **Female Heels:**_ Scarlett Cortez

Fantasia Chambers

Joanna Hershey

Wendy Nails

Kaleigh Jerelle

Timmeshia McClain

 _ **(Tag Teams are interbranded)**_

 _ **Tag Team Faces:**_ The Avant-Guardians (TJ Skud and Iggy Warp)

New Heights (TY-Nee and Hyooj)

The Silicon Supremes (Zach Israel and Hayden Joel)

The Palepoi Cousins (Tyler and Brody)

The Yellowjackets (Yellowjacket #1 and Yellowjacket #2)

Thunder Executions (Ben Frick and Cameron Cornman)

 _ **Tag Team Tweeners:**_ The Badland Boyz (Kriag Gorelick and Axel Knight) (Mostly Heel)

The Dixie-Landers (Andy Slate and Gus Lockheart) (Mostly Heel)

The Punk Junkies (Pecy Ames and Rupert Slash) (Mostly Heel)

UP.R1Z3 (Holland Crane and Grayson Rider) (Mostly Face)

Blak N' Blues (Ronald Oakley and Wally Warner) (Mostly Face)

Cyborg Sharks (Jackson Kesphol and Kai Tindall) (Mostly Heel)

 _ **Tag Team Heels:**_ The Decimators (Reckidge and Karnidge)

The Hollow Points (Krozzfire and Sindikit)

The Northern Patriots (Karl Whitelock and Roger Gail)

The Pretty Boyz (Billy Shikovy and Gregory Kermit)

The Blood Brethren (Harley and Bubba Blood)

Raging Rebels (Seth Larson and Roger Anderson)

 _ **Female Tag Team Faces:**_ Lesbi Friends (Christy Hill and Mitzi Osborne)

The Far East Fairies (Haruka Jinpai and Asuka Kosima)

Black and White Bullets (Aris Collier and Deandra Zellmer)

 _ **Female Tag Team Tweeners:**_ The Violet Roses (Abigal Creed and Vicky Granger) (Mostly Heel)

The Trump Cards (Shawna Sparks and Leila Prescott) (Mostly Face)

Nunchuk Monkeys (Iyonna Donaby and Matte Lopez) (Mostly Heel)

 _ **Female Tag Team Heels:**_ Team Wholesome (Gwyneth Felix and Maragret Phylis)

The Lemmigson Sisters (Marian and Joana)

Fighting Planets (Zoey Adams and Rihannon Schnetzer)

Super Highway

 _ **Faces:**_ Tonka Redhawk

Norton Carr

Rufus Billings

Duke Sanford

Owen Mulvey

Ziggy Montrell

Steve Beginus

Ian Andross

Max MacGrath

Kendrick Payne

Adam Trachsel

 _ **Tweeners:**_ Adam Maddox (Mostly Face)

Rollie Kincaid (Mostly Face)

Jonas Columbo (Mostly Heel)

Broderick Sampson (Mostly Face)

Dante Gracchus (Mostly Heel)

Oscar Magnus (Mostly Heel)

Riley Carson (Mostly Heel)

Bison Brahma (Mostly Face)

Jakobi Shaw (Mostly Face)

Ross Skelton (Mostly Heel)

Jordan Rooney (Mostly Face)

 _ **Heels:**_ Kingston Hammett

Quasim Hermanga

Ravin Tetsaki

Gunner Epstein

Atuma Mappapu

Derek Strong

Vito Giovanni

Kraven Murdock

Nigel Emerson

Idol Foxx

Turner McCarthy

 ** _Female Faces:_** Zoe Valentine

Meilissa Eaton

Daisy-May Meldon

Sierra Ryan

Amanda Edmunds

Elizabeth Henderson

 _ **Female Tweeners:**_ Cybil Santana (Mostly Face)

Kandice Webb (Mostly Face)

Rebecca North (Mostly Face)

Gwen North (Mostly Heel)

Electra Spiros (Mostly Face)

Hannah Stuck (Mostly Face)

 _ **Female Heels:**_ Evangeline Shimmer

Raquel Princeton

Yvonne Adams

Gertude Jennings

Maggie Rags

Send me some Ocs


	3. Found a New OC

Real Name: Thomas James Parker  
Ring Name: Isaac Stronghold  
Nickname: The Atlanta Knight, The Griffon  
Age: 27  
Species: Male  
Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia.  
Weight: 243lbs  
Height: 6'3"  
Appearance: Caucasian skin, a brown mullet (think Daniel Bryan in 2014), blue eyes and tattoos (right bicep: a black Bullet Club logo; back: his wife as a mermaid with a championship belt blocking her chest; right forearm: tiger claw marks; left bicep: a black and red griffon).  
Body-Type: A muscular and athletic body (think Chris Evans in Captain America: The First Avenger)  
Wrestling Clothes: Black trunks with red trim, his last name in red with white outlines on the back, blue knee pads with white stars in front, black wristbands, black boots with white trim and the American flag on each side.  
Entrance Accessories: A navy blue and white college jacket with his last name and the #7 in gold with white outlines on the back.  
Casual Clothes: A gray t-shirt, black jeans and the same college jacket for his entrance.  
Alignment: Face  
Personality: Kind, confident, energetic, funny.  
Pros: Confidence, resiliency, and experience.  
Cons: Arrogance, egotistical, laziness, flirting with ladies, and aggression.  
Wrestling Style: Technical/Grappling/Brawler  
Wrestling History: Born in Atlanta, Georgia, Thomas was the only son and middle child of Justin Parker, a former boxer, and Lydia Parker, a retired journalist, with two sisters, Gloria (the eldest, 31), and Bethany (the youngest, 23). When Thomas turned 9, his father took him to a wrestling event where he saw Sting win the WCW championship, he became hooked up on wrestling and decided to become one himself, plus after witnessing Kurt Angle win the gold medal in Atlanta in the 1996 Olympic Games, Thomas picked up wrestling as his favorite sport while also taking football, scoring big wins for Atlanta, becoming the Alpha Jock. After graduation, he went the NCAA and graduated at age 22 after winning a national championship in wrestling and football. His skills caught the eye of Ring Of Honor, finally starting his career as a wrestler named Isaac Stronghold. After winning championships in every promotion, he decided to expand his style and accomplishments even further by entering Northeast Pro Wrestling.  
Signature Moves: Powerslam, Suplex City, Diving Elbow Drop, Blue Thunder Bomb, Crossface Chickenwing, Diving Moonsault.  
Finisher/s: Touchdown Slam (A Torture Rack submission maneuver transitioned to a Scoop Powerslam), Goldberg Spear, Sharpshooter.  
Theme Song: A Cut Above (Remix) by Avery Watts.  
Entrance: The song starts as the crowd looks at the stage, when the beat drops, Isaac comes out with huge cheers from the fans, when the lyrics hit, he jogs his way to the ring as he gives high fives to the fans, he enters the ring CM Punk style from the top rope, as he entered the ring, he climbs into one corner and raised the Bullet Club "Too Sweet" hand gesture in the air.  
Other Facts:  
-NCAA: 2 time All-American champion in wrestling and football.  
-NJPW: 1 time IWGP Heavyweight champion, 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.  
-ROH: 1 time ROH World champion, 3 time ROH Television champion.  
-Lucha Underground: 2 time Lucha Underground champion.  
Twitter Name: Ike_Th3_Gr1ff0n  
Gimmick: The Alpha Jock

From roddypiperfan84

I got 2/10 OCs, If I have 10, I will close the app send me more


End file.
